Sasu-cake
by tonemtegrof
Summary: Waduh, Sasuke itu maunya apa sih? Dikasih yang cantik kayak Ino nolak, yang bohay kayak Karin nolak juga. Apa jangan-jangan dia naksir bencong? / "Pernah dengar pepatah cara menaklukan hati pria melalui perutnya?" / S-Savers Contest : Banjir Tomatceri.


**Judul : Sasu-cake**

 **Author: lily kensei**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Humor, Drama**

 **No. Prompt: #42**

 **Kategori Kontes: SasuSaku Alternate Universe**

 **Summary : Waduh, Sasuke itu maunya apa sih? Dikasih yang cantik kayak Ino nolak, yang bohay kayak Karin nolak juga. Apa jangan-jangan dia naksir bencong? / "Pernah dengar pepatah cara menaklukan hati pria melalui perutnya?" / S-Savers Contest : Banjir Tomatceri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _Sunflowers are yellow_

 _I bet you were expecting something romantic but no this is just flowers facts_

 _._

 _._

Halo semua! Namaku Haruno Sakura, umur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di Konoha _high school_. Kalau kalian para pembaca adalah remaja labil atau setidaknya pernah melewati usia kayak aku gini, pasti pernah _deh_ merasakan yang namanya cinta monyet. Aku ini lagi naksir berat dengan seseorang yang _cool_ abis. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia ketua ekskul memasak. Aneh ya? Cowok _gentle_ kayak dia masak memasak. Tapi sebelum komen yang macam-macam kalian harus lihat cara dia masak. Uuuh _so sexy, so hot._

Pertama kali aku ngeliat _my so sexy prince_ saat aku mengikuti orientasi siswa baru. Dia itu seniorku dan dia juga yang tampil mendemokan ekskul memasaknya. Wah jangan ditanya, seketika _stand_ ekskul memasak langsung penuh oleh siswi-siswi yang ketagihan lihat si Sasuke itu. Apa? Kalian tanya aku juga ikutan nyerbu atau nggak? Hahaha ya aku ikut lah.

Tapi menurut seniorku yang udah pengalaman, Sasuke ini orangnya susah didekati. Malah ada _gossip_ kalau dia _gay_. Banyak siswi yang _nembak_ , tapi ditolak. Padahal mereka cantik-cantik semua. Apa kabar aku?

 **Sasu-cake**

Oleh **lily kensei**

Hari ini aku mau mengintai si Sasuke-senpai-sok-cool-tapi-sexy. Begitu bel pulang sekolah, aku langsung lari keluar kelas dan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Pokoknya aku bertekad bagaimanapun caranya dia harus jadi pacar aku. Kok jadi _psycho_ gini? Ulang, bagaimana pun caranya Sasu-cake harus naksir aku minimal ngelirik aku _lah._

Itu dia pangeranku! Jalannya aja cool abis, tatapan setajam elang, dan _messy hair_ nya itu loh udah kayak ayam tetangga. Wah wah main lewat aja dia. Nggak liat ada bidadari berambut pink di depan mata? Tenang sebentar lagi juga kamu bakalan _klepek-klepek_ sama aku. Hehe

Kabarnya rumahnya tak jauh dari sekolah jadi nggak perlu naik kendaraan. Lah tapi dia naik bus. Langsung aja aku ikuti, mau kemana ya dia? Bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya dan Sasu-cake turun. Nggak boleh kalah cepat nih.

Oh mampir ke _supermarket_ dulu ya Sasu- _nyan_. Wajar sih, dia ini tinggal sendiri. Orang tuanya punya _restaurant_ besar dan banyak cabagnya jadi sering berpergian mengontrol cabang-cabangnya yang konon sampai ke luar negeri. Kakaknya Sasuke Juga punya usaha sendiri di Otogakure. Tuh 'kan aku tahu banyak tentang dia. Pasti kalau aku jadi pacarnya dia, aku bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhannya fufufu.

Sasuke ini jalannya cepat sekali kayak dikejar setan. Aku sampai kewalahan ngikutin dia.

.

.

.

.

Hei bro, aku mulai 5L nih mengintai kegiatan Sasuke itu. Letih, lesu, lemah, lunglai, lapar. Sudah dua minggu lebih sehari dan belum ada kemajuan apa-apa. Padahal aku pernah ketangkap basah lagi ngikutin dia. Tapi dia cuek bebek aja. Harusnya nggak gitu, secara ada bidadari yang ngikutin dia. Yah merah-merah dikit _lah_ tuh muka. Ini nggak, tetap datar kayak aspal!

Semangat Sakura! Makan yang banyak biar kuat hati dan iman. Hari ini aku berencana _nembak_ dia. Masa bodo dengan jawabannya. Toh bukan cuma aku yang ditolak.

Takut juga sih, ini pertama kalinya aku naksir seseorang dan langsung berencana _nembak_. Seharusnya sebagai perempuan yang menjunjung tinggi keanggunan dan keramahan aku nunggu _ditembak_ duluan. Tapi ini Sasuke _man_ , mau nunggu nyawaku dicabut dulu? Okesip lebay.

"Sakura, masih rajin ngikutin Sasuke?" Oh itu suara Ino. _Senpai_ cantik yang pengalaman ditolak Sasuke.

Aku sedang berdiri di depan laboratorium biologi. Sasuke masih ada di dalam. Di samping Ino- _senpai_ ada Karin- _senpai_. Karin ini ketua _fansclub_ nya Sasuke. Hebat 'kan calon pacarku, belum jadi artis aja sudah banyak _fans_ nya.

"Eh iya _senpai,"_ aku cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk. Bingung juga kenapa Ino- _senpai_ yang hampir sempurna ini ditolak Sasuke. Apalagi aku yang cuma seserpihan kukunya Ino.

"Oh gitu. Hati-hati aja patah hati terus nggak nafsu makan berhari-hari," Karin- _senpai_ berkata dengan nada sinis bin judes. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Kayak aku dulu."

Aku berpandangan dengan Ino- _senpai_. Waduh, Sasuke itu maunya apa sih? Dikasih yang cantik kayak Ino nolak, yang bohay kayak Karin nolak juga. Apa jangan-jangan dia naksir bencong?

"Ehm. _Ganbatte_ ya Sakura, aku duluan."

"Ya. Hati-hati _senpai_ ," aku melambaikan tangan dengan ceria dan menoleh ke lab biologi. Nahloh sepi! Kemana orang-orang? Sasuke- _ku_?

"Aduh Sakura bodoh! Kehilangan jejak Sasu- _nyan_ 'kan," kepalaku celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan pangeranku. Kalau begini caranya bisa gagal aku _nembak_ dia.

"Duh Sasuke! Kok buru-buru pulang sih? Bidadarinya masih disini nih."

Apa boleh buat pulang dengan tangan hampa. Kakiku melangkah pelan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena jam pulang sudah lewat dari satu jam lalu.

Tuk.

Kaki mungilku ini menabrak sesuatu. Saat kutengok ternyata sebuah tomat. Gawat nih aku benar-benar suka dengan si Sasuke itu. Buktinya tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah ke ruang klub memasak. Aku ambil saja tomatnya dan masuk ke ruang klub.

Di dalam ruangan ada pemandangan gratis dan menakjubkan. Sasuke- _senpai_ sedang memasak! Langsung saja aku pepet dan berkedip genit.

"Senpai kenapa masih disini?"

Sasuke yang sedang menggulung adonan menoleh sebentar, "Hn. Cobalah _Sakuramochi_ yang kubuat," aku yang memang gemar makan tak pernah menolak bila diberi makanan gratis apalagi dari pujaan hati.

Segera kucomot kue bulat berwarna pink itu, "Enak _senpai_. Memangnya besok _senpai_ mau mengajarkan cara membuatnya pada anggota klub ya?"

"Hn."

"Oh iya ya, sebentar lagi lan _Hina Matsuri_. _Senpai_ bisa ajarkan aku cara membuatnya sekarang?"

"Untuk apa? Besok saat pertemuan juga kuajarkan." Duh datar amat tuh suara.

"Yaa anggota klub kita 'kan banyak jadi aku mau meringankan tugas _senpai_." Haha rasakan kedipan maut Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. Asik berduaan sama calon pacar.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Dengan gugup aku meremas jari jemariku dan mencolek Sasuke yang sedang mencuci tangan.

"Em sebenarnya ada yang mau aku katakan _senpai_. Aku emm, aku su-suka Sasuke- _senpai_." Wajahku menunduk malu.

Sasuke diam saja tidak menjawab apapun. Aku jadi penasaran dengan ekspresinya. Kuberanikan diri menatap wajah tampan bak malaikat itu. Dia hanya diam dan perlahan berjalan menghampiriku yang berdiri kaku. Jantungku sudah melorot sampai perut.

"Pernah dengar pepatah cara terbaik untuk menaklukan hati seorang pria melalui perutnya?"

"Pe-pernah."

"Nah, lakukan itu padaku."

Tuk.

 _Forehead poke?_

Sasuke berkemas dan melangkah keluar ruang klub, "Mukamu lucu kayak tomat kesukaanku." Sudah. Aku ditinggal pergi di ruang klub tanpa kepastian yang jelas. Apa maksudnya itu?! Aku ditolak atau sudah jadi pacarnya?! Emosi.

"Dasar! Cakep-cakep nggak jelas."

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar ruang klub,

"Berusaha ya Sakura- _chan_ ku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Cuma fic pelepas jenuh sekaligus meramaikan BTC. Bahasanya nggak baku sesuai mood saya yang aneh selama liburan ini haha. Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan dan selamat mengikuti BTC 2015!**

 **Sakuramochi : Kue Jepang yang biasanya berwarna merah muda dan ditutupi dengan daun sakura.**

 **Hina Matsuri : Perayaan setiap tanggal 3 Maret di Jepang yang diadakan untuk mendoakan pertumbuhan anak perempuan**.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Hn. Merepotkan aku harus demo ekskul lagi untuk siswa siswi baru itu. Pasti banyak perempuan-perempuan yang ikut karena aku. Hh. Apa boleh buat, memasak itu hobiku.

Itu siswi baru belagu banget rambutnya dicat warna pink. Daritadi matanya berbinar melihat ke arahku. Memangnya aku pisang? Tapi manis juga dia. Pipinya bulat merah lagi kayak tomat kesukaanku. Hn. Jadi pingin makan tomat.

Kira-kira siapa ya namanya si pink itu? Gemas. Eh? Hati-hati Sasuke, dia bisa jadi ganas seperti _fansgirl_ mu yang lain. Masa bodo lah. Rasa-rasanya jantungku lompat ke perut melihat senyumnya yang manis bikin panas. Kalau dia _nembak_ aku, mungkin bisa kuterima.

 **OWARI**


End file.
